I Don't Get It
by Jenny1751
Summary: Gajeel doesn't understand what the big deal was. What's the point of celebrating Christmas anyway? One-shot. No romance. (Submitted for "The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge!")


**Yo~! This is submitted to a contest and the word limit was 1,000. This fic is exactly 908 words long and I hope you enjoy ~!**

* * *

><p>Gajeel just didn't get it.<p>

It was almost Christmas, and the whole guild- the whole freakin' country in fact, was excited. Everyone was being cheerful, hanging decorations and the like, but he just didn't understand what the big deal was. They were having a party, but didn't they always? How is this different from any other party they had in the guild. In his opinion, now they're being _obligated_ to throw it. What's more, they had to _buy presents_ to give others, and he just wasn't down for that.

In his opinion, Christmas was just a big scam that someone made up so huge companies like the one's bunny girl's dad had owned could earn a fortune. It was just pointless, really. What's the point of the celebration, anyway? They always partied and receiving presents could always wait until you own birthday. It's even better because then, you'd actually be the center of attention. So with this thought in mind, he just felt confused and annoyed because Natsu has been making a ruckus all day because putting up decorations somehow got him "all fired up" and no one but him seemed to find it annoying.

Gajeel grumbled. He hasn't celebrated Christmas in years. During the whole time he's been in Phantom Lord, he never saw anyone- in the guild, at least- celebrate it. More than anything, they all found it annoying.

The thought made him frown. Although it was true that his former guild wasn't the best place to get guidance, some of the things that were taught to him just stuck even after he left. It was hard to forget when Master Jose himself was the one who reeducated him, the man had made sure sure to drill his own warped values into the dragon slayer's head. Although Master Jose didn't specifically teach him anything about Christmas (more like he just brushed the holiday of as something ridiculous and a complete waste of time) he did indirectly plant a thought into Gajeel's head.

When the dragon slayer joined the guild, it had only been a few months after Metalicana disappeared and Master Jose made him see that it wasn't simply a case of his foster father going missing.

Metalicana had abandoned him.

"Stop frowning, will you?" these words were what snapped the dragon slayer out of his thoughts. "Don't be so down, it's almost Christmas!"

His frown only deepened. "That's what's got me so annoyed, squirt."

Levy huffed. "C'mon, Gajeel . . . why don't you help with the decorations?"

"Because it's pointless." he replied. "What's the big deal, anyway?"

Gajeel then proceeded to list the various reasons why Christmas was a waste of time, and why they shouldn't even bother with it. Levy patiently listened to him, frowning at the dragon slayer's pessimistic perspective.

"Well, yeah there are birthdays . . . but Christmas is different. And it's not about gifts, Gajeel." the petite young woman told him once he finished ranting.

"Oh yeah? Then what _is_ it about?"

"It's about family." she said with a warm smile.

Gajeel's eyes widened, an image of Metalicana flashing through his mind before he regained his composure enough to ask again.

"C'mon, don't be such a killjoy, Gajeel." Levy smiled at him. "I'm actually looking forward to Christmas this year. It'll be a lot of people's first Christmas in Fairy Tail, including yours."

The dragon slayer only grumbled at this, making her sigh before getting up. "I'm going to go help set up the decorations, feel free to join us if you feel like it."

As she walked away, the frown on Gajeel's face only deepened until it was almost a scowl. He wouldn't go as far as saying he hated Christmas, but it was just really annoying.

Christmas . . . it only made him remember the years he spent with his father, the one who abandoned him. Metalicana had been a little rough on him when it came to training, but there had been no doubt that the dragon had loved and deeply cared about him. Gajeel remembered the times when Metalicana would make him laugh and cheered him up when he was down. He remembered how the dragon taught him everything he knew, from reading to fighting. How the dragon teased him and yelled at him, but never hated him or looked down on him. He remembered how the dragon protected him when any type of danger appeared, but at the same time made sure the Gajeel was strong enough to take care of himself.

He remembered cuddling against Metalicana's large form after the dragon agreed to let him ride on his back as he flew and they soared through the sky, which happened only once a year. He remembered how the dragon kept him warm even as the snow fell and the temperature dropped alarmingly around them. He remembered his gentle and kind voice telling him to sleep well and as he slowly surrendered to sleep, he vaguely remembered the dragon whispering to him.

"Merry Christmas, Gajeel . . ."

It was never thoroughly explained to him what the reason for celebrating such a holiday was, so Gajeel never saw the point of it.

It only made him miss his father even more than he already did.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I make Gajeel a bit OOC? O_o<strong>

**It's actually my first time writing an FT fanfic that doesn't center around Team Natsu. I decided to write about Gajeel because my bro's a GaLe fan, although unfortunately I couldn't squeeze in a cute scene. TT_TT It's also been a while since I actually worked on a story so I may be a bit rusty, so please go easy on me.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
